Yume Ni Miteta
by niichigo
Summary: Surga belum membukakan pintunya. Surga telah menghapus semua ingatannya. Surga membimbingnya ke Bumi bersama alunan Lacie itu. /ElliReo, just Prolog/


"Aku tidak bisa mengingat... Apa keinginan terakhirku,"

.

.

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Yume Ni Miteta  
><strong>[ _We have seen in our dreams_]

**WARNING**(s): OOC, failed-angst, diksi abal, pendek, gak jelas, sudut pandang orang pertama—walaupun masih diragukan.  
>Terinspirasi dari sepenggal kata dalam lagu <strong>Fiction Junction; Parallel Hearts<strong>.

.

**Towards The Shinning Light**

.

Elliot meninggal.

Akulah orang pertama yang meninggalkan makam Elliot sendirian. Nona Eida tetap mengelap air matanya yang berjatuhan dengan sebuah sapu tangan pemberian terakhir Elliot. Oz hanya bisa menenangkan adik satu-satunya dengan memeluknya seperti Eida saat masih kecil.

_Kenapa harus berakhir dengan perpisahan?_—kata itu selalu berkabung dalam diriku. Apakah tidak ada cara lain?

"Mari semuanya, kita berdoa untuk Tuan Elliot Nightray,".

Sang pembaca doa itu mengadahkan tangannya, memberikan beberapa bait suci untuk Elliot. Sesengukan Nona Eida masih kudengar jelas. Wajar saja dia menangis, dia memang pantas menangis. Walaupun Tuan Vincent adalah yang ia cintai, tapi Tuan Elliot juga satu dari beribu-ribu orang yang Nona Eida sukai. Seorang Nightray yang mati terbunuh secara terhormat; yang mati di tangan monster laknat.

Ah, salah. Yang mati karena pria kotor sepertiku.

"Elliot... Elliot,"

Mata musim gugurnya berair lagi. Lalu membentuk sebuah cairan yang terusap oleh sapu tangan rajutan milik Elliot.

...Nona Eida pantas membenciku, benar.

.

Mata absurd-ku mencoba menerawang ke setiap sudut langit yang kubuka melewat jendela asrama siswa Latowidge. Tapi yang kulihat tetap sama—hanya latar awan yang menangkap pandanganku. Aku tahu—tidak mungkin langit biru itu menjadi iris sapphire yang memandangku sebal.

_Kenapa kau tidak memotong ponimu? Kau tidak ingin melihat?_

Sembilan kata itu teringat kembali dalam otakku begitu aku menyentuh kacamata bundarku yang lembab. Ahh—kutu buku yang menangis. Aku mencopot kacamataku dan membersihkan embun dari air mataku. Walaupun hanya setetes atau dua tetes—dan mungkin seperempat tetes, ini tetap saja air mata kepedihan dari Elliot.

Ini pemberian Elliot yang tertinggal. Aku telah mengotorinya dengan air mataku sendiri.

Nistanya diriku—pikirku sedari meletakkan kembali kacamataku.

Hanya ini saja yang kulakukan setelah kepergian Elliot. Mungkin menangis, dan mungkin saja menatap nanar langit biru. Atau tidak sesekali menjenguk keadaan Nona Eida.

Setelah kutanyakan, 'apakah Nona Eida sudah merasa baikan?', Nona Eida hanya tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum—walaupun masih kulihat matanya yang bengkak. Aku merasa bersalah sekali begitu melihat wajah malaikat milik Nona Eida ternodai dengan matanya yang merah dan bengkak. Aku telah menodai wajah Nona Eida—dia mengeluarkan air mata untuk Elliot. Padahal Elliot sendiri akan membunuh orang yang melukai Nona Eida.

Kuharap Elliot bisa membunuhku walaupun dia sendiri telah terbunuh.

"A—aku sebenarnya masih banyak salah sama Elli—Elliot. Ta—tapi dia sudah tidak ada yah... Apa boleh buat, ahaha,". Ucapan Nona Eida makin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"A—aku juga ingin bilang aku menyukainya selama ini. Tapi akunya yang kelamaan yah? A—ahahaha,". Lalu aku melihat sebulir air mata turun dengan indahnya di wajah Nona Eida.

Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, Nona Eida. Kata sukamu sudah ada dalam diri Elliot, semenjak dia melihat rambut kemaraumu yang bergelombang itu.

"Uung... _Etto_, besok aku ingin mampir ke makam Elliot. Eng, kalau kau mau ikut, kau bisa menghubungiku ya! _Jaa_!".

Nona Eida melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Seingatku, setelah dia berbalik badan membelakangiku, Nona Eida mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi ia bendung di iris zamrudnya. Lalu kudengar Nona Eida sesengukan sendiri. Sayup-sayup nama 'Elliot Nightray' terdengar dan menggema.

Aku menutup matakaku—'besok', berarti dua jam dari sekarang, aku harus siap-siap dan pergi menemani Nona Eida ke makam Elliot.

Betisku menanjaki tangga. Melewati setiap sudut ruangan khusus siswa Latowidge.

Tapi, betisku terhenti begitu melihat sebuah piano menganggur.

—dan entah tiba-tiba, aku melangkah ke piano tersebut. Seperti genggaman orang yang ingin memainkan piano itu.

.

Lacie sudah mendenting dengan pelannya. Jari lentik ini menari di tuts-tuts piano tanpa lelah. Semua rasa lelah telah terbayar dengan nada-nadanya yang indah.

"Kurasa, lebih baik kudentingkan lagi," bisikku sendiri. Jariku langsung kembali membentuk posisi awal saat ingin memainkan Lacie lagi.

Dan—_WUSH!_ Angin bertiup kembali. Membuat permainan pianoku terhenti sebentar. Debu itu lalu masuk ke mataku dan mengotori kacamataku. Dengan segera aku menghentikan permainan pianoku sebentar dan mengambil kacamataku.

"Perih," desisku sedari mengucek-ucek mataku. Setelah merasa baikan, aku mengambil tisu dan mengelap kacamataku yang terkotori oleh debu.

Setelah merasa lebih mengkilat, aku mencoba memakaikan kacamataku lagi. Tapi, kulihat ada sesuatu yang terpantul dalam kacamataku.

Bola-bola cahaya putih berkabung menjadi satu. Aku dapat menghirup bunga Statique yang sebenarnya tidak ada disini. Lalu aku merasakan angin barat bertiup dan membuat rambut panjangku berkibar kembali.

Aku membalikkan badanku—dan—aah?

"...hei...,".

Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku lagi. Pemandangan itu makin lama makin jelas. Pria dengan rambutnya yang aneh itu muncul. Kristal safirnya terasa menatap sesuatu yang naas baginya. Jemarinya mengikat lima bunga Statique—yang ujungnya diikat oleh pita biru yang selalu Elliot ikatkan pada kerah bajunya.

"_Erriotto_?".

Dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Ke—kenapa kau disini bodoh? Bukannya kau sudah di surga?".

Iris safir itu memandangku dengan tatapan kosong—tapi entah kenapa tatapannya membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Lacie ini memanggilku... Surga menyuruhku pergi ke bumi saat Lacie itu berbunyi,".

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Lacie? Lacie yang barusan aku mainkan?

"...aku tidak bisa... Surga belum membukakan pintunya," ucap Elliot.

"Maksudmu? Kau gentayangan?".

"Tidak... Ada satu permintaan yang belum aku wujudkan di dunia ini...,".

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Mendekati Elliot, mencoba menggapainya. Tapi tanganku tak bisa meraih pundak tegapnya.

Kututup mataku sebentar, "Apa permintaanmu?".

Kelopak Statique itu berguguran, "...aku tidak ingat apa permintaan terakhirku. Surga telah menghapusnya terlebih dahulu,".

Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang Elliot katakan barusan, "...maksudmu... Kau tidak akan bisa ke surga sebelum permintaan terakhirmu ini terwujud?".

"Ya. Dengan kata lain... Aku harus mencari apa permintaan terakhirku. Bersamamu,".

"Oh, ya. Aku juga tak ingat siapa kau,".

Kelima tangkai Statique itu terjatuh dan rapuh. Tapi mulutku lebih rapuh karena tak bisa menjawab ucapan Elliot yang terakhir.

...dan bola-bola cahaya putih itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Tepat di hadapan sinar yang benderang.

.

.

**To Be Continued  
><strong>[ words: 970 kata ]

.

.

_*_lirikMPC*_'Erriotto'_, aku suka banget waktu Reo nyahut Elliot dengan kata 'Erriotto' lebih terkesan apa gituuu kayak mahoness O/A/O asdfghjkjkklhjk /bunuhed

Dari dulu pengen bikin timeline pas Elliot yang dari surga tiba-tiba datang ke bumi. Dapet ide dari temen saya yang tiba-tiba muterin **AnoHana** di MPC saya tadi asddfgjkfhka AAAA MAKASIH BUANJET YAAH CHALMA MUACH MUACH ;;;;*;;;;  
>Ah, tapi kok gak Pandora Hearts aja sih? Kurang 22 episod nih m-,_,-m #jayakanemotLELE ehsalah

Tapi yang pasti endingnya gabakal mirip sama AnoHana. Soalnya tadi cuma muterin yang episod satu.  
>Btw kalo inget ini jadi inget gambaranku yang kuuplot di FB... Yang ElliAda ..

Oh ya, ayo ramaikan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**! Ingat ya, ini bukan even buat bikin fic sesuai kategori yg ditentukan, ini cuma ajang penghargaan untuk fic yang pantas menjadi juara di kategori tertentu saja. Ayo, bentar lagi udah bulan nominasi loh! Ganbate minna!

Berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan IFA:

FB & FFn acc: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards | Infantrum: ehemcariajadigugelehem *gampared* | Twitter: _IFA2011 |

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya ^^  
>~salmahimahi (humas FHGI, FBI dan FPHI) sebarkan fiksi berkualitas untuk IFA! C8<p> 


End file.
